


Questions...

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [30]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heartache, M/M, Stalking, Supernatural AU - Freeform, and as always vampire nix being sexy as fuck, bad break up, demon ron speirs, hunter carwood lipton, hunter dick winters, shifter george luz, vampire nix, witch gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Carwood is dealing with a bad break-up.  Like...really bad.  Worse than most.  Only...now he's not the only one that has to deal with it.  Funny, really, how a demon can bring everyone just a little bit closer together.





	Questions...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun! XD

“D’ya miss it?”

“What?” Dick asked, shaking himself out of his daze and looking up from his phone to where Nix lounged, across the couch from him. 

“I asked if you miss it. Hunting, I mean.” Nix waved his hand toward the phone. “It’s been a while.”

“Oh,” Dick said, pasting on a smile, “I was just reading the news.”

“Uh huh,” Nix nodded, a small smirk quirking his lips, “looking for potential hunts. Right?”

Dick huffed out a breath and tossed his phone onto the nearby coffee table. His smile still felt fragile. “You caught me.” He folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t _miss it, _exactly, it’s just that…well….”

“You’re restless.” Nix nodded. “You’re a hunter, and you’re not hunting. I get it, Dick. You don’t have to hide from me.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m not happy being here.”

Nix smiled, thinking back over the last week. “I believe you.” He leaned forward, eyes serious. “I _do _understand, though. This is my place…my world. And I love having you here. But I know you like to feel like you’re being useful…you like to be doing things. I’d never want to stop you, Dick.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Dick insisted, “but… well….”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Dick said, “I need to keep busy.”

“Right.” Nix nodded toward the discarded phone. “So did you find anything?”

“Maybe signs of a haunting in Harrisburg.” Dick sighed. “But it’s tenuous at best.”

“We could go take a look.” Nix suggested.

Dick smiled, and this time it was real. “You don’t like hunting, Nix.”

“That’s true,” he conceded, “but I could accompany you and make myself useful by looking dashing in a very sexy car.” He waved his hand vaguely. “That might help, right?”

Dick huffed. “Right.”

“I’m serious, though,” Nix said, voice sobering. “I’d go with you if you want.”

Dick’s smile softened. “I know you would.” He thought back to the other times Nix had stepped up for him, had put himself in dangerous or uncomfortable situations for Dick. “But I’m not gonna ask you to. Besides,” Dick said, “I’m a big boy. I could go on my own during the day, be back by nightfall.”

Nix frowned. “I couldn’t back you up, then. You’d let Harry know? Or Lipton?”

“Yeah,” Dick assured. “Of course.” He studied Nix for a moment—the vampire’s dark eyes, wide and guileless, watching Dick in honest concern. He’d never get used to it. “But I’m not hunting right now. I’m right where I want to be. I just need a distraction.”

Nix’s brow quirked and his lips tugged up into his sexy smirk. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, that’s so.”

“Well,” Nix said, leaning forward and slowly crawling across the couch toward where Dick reclined on the other side, “I think I know just the thing.”

“Yeah?” Dick breathed.

“Yeah.” And then Nix was reaching for him, hands cupping Dick’s jaw and angling his head back as Nix crawled over him, his body caging Dick’s. Their eyes met briefly, before Nix’s hot, silky mouth was on his, and then Dick decided he didn’t want to think at all anymore.

He moved his hands up Nix’s shoulders, and then to the back of his neck, twisting his fingers into Nix’s soft, dark hair, and he tugged, just slightly. Nix growled in response, and Dick felt a pleasant shudder go down his spine. 

“You still carrying that crucifix?” Nix murmured as he pulled his lips away from Dick’s to kiss the side of his neck, from his shoulder up to his ear.

“Yeah,” Dick panted, shifting to give Nix easier access. “Why?”

“Just to be safe,” Nix murmured, and then licked along Dick’s neck. He sealed his mouth over the side and sucked, lightly, before groaning, and then moving to the other side. “It makes me feel better to know you have it.” He muttered, kissing the side of Dick’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Dick huffed. “I have it.”

“Good.” Then Nix licked back into his mouth and he rolled his hips down against Dick’s.

And then Dick decided he was done talking.

* * *

“Hello?” Carwood asked, pressing the phone to his ear. On the other end of the line, there was no answer. “Hello?” He asked again, “Can you hear me?” Nothing. “Hello?” Shrugging, Carwood hung up and turned back to Luz, who was curled up in a large armchair in his living room. “Bad connection, I guess.”

Luz shrugged. “It happens.” Then: “So, back to the story.”

“Right.” Carwood frowned, and immediately began picking at the edge of his sleeve again. “Like I was saying… I didn’t know he was a demon.”

Luz frowned. “And how long were you dating?”

Carwood sighed. “A few weeks. Which…I mean… I know it’s not long. But.”

“You cared about him.”

Carwood gave a short nod. “I cared about him.”

Luz whistled. “Well, Lip, I don’t know what to say, man, except that sucks. I know things are still a bit… ya know… between us, but, I mean… if you want, you can crash here for a while. Get your head on straight again.”

Carwood smiled, just slightly, and said “Thanks, George. I appreciate it.”

“Anytime.” Luz uncurled from his chair and was reaching for their coffee mugs to get them a refill, when Carwood’s phone rang again.

Carwood frowned. He didn’t recognize the number, but it was the same one as before. He picked up. “Hello?”

And still, no one answered, but it wasn’t entirely silent, either. No static, no mechanical clicking, like with junk calls. Just… quiet. Carwood pressed the phone closer to his ear and turned the volume to max. Was that… crickets in the background? Maybe a slight breeze? The sound of branches swishing together. And then… yes. A breath. And another.

Carwood became aware, suddenly, that whoever was on the other line was also likely listening to _him. _The line was still open, and he and someone else were _here, _together, just breathing. He swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly feeling tight. “Ron?” He whispered. “Is that you?” He heard another breath, this one sharper, almost as if caught off guard. Carwood gulped, but couldn’t, for the life of him, think of what he wanted to say if he was right. So he just held the phone to his ear and breathed for a few more seconds. Then, closing his eyes tightly, and clutching the phone, Carwood grit his teeth and murmured, “Don’t call me again.” Then he hung up, and, before he could think better of it, he blocked the number.

Luz stood, frozen, a worried look on his face. “Lip?”

Carwood licked his lips and fought to get his heart under control, but it was beating far too fast, and his vision was darkening in the corners. His mind whirled, stuttering with fear, and heartbreak, and, in the ultimate act of betrayal, just the hint of hope.

“Was it him?” Luz asked, frowning.

Carwood nodded softly. “I…I think so. Whoever it was didn’t say anything but….” He shrugged. “It felt like him.”

“So, uh… what do you wanna do about it? If he’s back?”

Carwood bowed his head, unable to look Luz in the eye as he felt the beginning of tears in his own. “I never want to see him again. And I don’t want him to be able to find me.”

“Sounds smart,” Luz murmured. “I think I know someone who can help with that.”

Carwood brushed the back of his hand across his eyes and cleared his throat. “Who?”

“Well, I wouldn’t dream to speak for the guy, but the Doc said something about helping you with a demon before, right? He’s still in town, as far as I know. Maybe he’d be willing to help you out again.”

“Yeah,” Lip said, finally raising his eyes to his friend. “Maybe he would.”

“I’ll give Babe a call and see if the Doc’s up to meeting with us. Poor guy looked pretty tired.”

“Yeah.” Carwood cleared his throat, grateful for the change of topic, however slight. “Still pretty impressive, though. At least, from what I saw.”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Luz said, “and scary as fuck, too. Figures Babe would be dating him.”

“Babe?”

“Yeah, the skinny red-headed kid that took off with the Doc.”

“Huh.” Lip quirked a brow. “He a werewolf?”

Luz snorted. “He’s one of the only humans in this place. That just makes it funnier.”

* * *

“Mmm…hello?” Dick asked, pressing the phone to his ear sleepily, eyes still closed. 

“Dick?” Harry asked. And there was something about the tone of his voice, something that had Dick’s body tensing before he could properly process it. Nix’s arm, draped across his waist, tightened a fraction.

“Yeah. What’s up, Harry?” Dick murmured, fighting to open his eyes in the gloom of the bedroom.

“I, uh… I don’t really know how to say this, Dick….”

“What?” Dick asked, finally forcing his eyes open. He and Nix had only just gotten to bed, it seemed. “What’s happened?”

“It’s the Chicago coven.”

Suddenly, Dick bolted upright, the sheet sliding down his chest. Nix grumbled and grasped for him, but Dick stilled his movements. “What is it? What did they do?” Dick demanded, mind racing frantically now, kicked awake with a shot of adrenaline.

“They’re, uh… gone.”

“Gone?” Dick echoed, confused. “What do you mean, gone? Where did they go?”

“No, Dick. Like…_gone. _Dusted. The whole coven’s been wiped out. My Chicago informant just confirmed it.”

Nix must’ve heard the news, because he sat up next to Dick, his dark eyes wide in the very dim light. 

“How? When? Do we know who did it?”

“No idea. My guy just said that one night they were there, and then by the morning, they were all toast. Every single one of them.”

“Shit,” Dick breathed. “What’d Lip say when you told him?”

There was a pause, heavy with deliberation, and then Harry said “I haven’t told him yet.”

“What? Why not? Isn’t he there with you?”

“Well….”

“_Harry,” _Dick growled, “_tell me_ Lip is there with you.”

Harry sighed, and it sounded pained. Dick could picture the grimace on his friend’s face. “Not exactly. He, uh…. Well….”

Dick shoved the sheets off his legs and stood, already reaching for his pants, the phone pressed between his shoulder and ear. “Where is he?”

A huff, then Harry admitted: “He’s in Philly. He went to find the shifter. George Luz.”

Dick’s heart kicked in his chest. “_You let him go alone?!” _He growled.

“He’s not _alone,” _Harry muttered defensively. “I have a contact in the city.”

“Send me the address.” Dick pulled a t-shirt on over his head.

“He’s fine, Dick.” Harry insisted. “Lip’s a big boy. He can handle it. Call him. Tell him what I told you and hear for yourself. He’s going to be okay.”

“You shouldn’t have let him go alone,” Dick muttered, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. “He’s fragile right now.”

“This George Luz thing is a good distraction.” Harry insisted. “Seriously. Call him. You’ll see.”

“Fine,” Dick conceded. “Thanks for the news.” Then Dick hung up the phone and glared down at it for a moment, until the rustle of sheets drew his attention back to the bed, where Nix sat, rumpled, concerned eyes fixed on Dick.

“Never heard of anything that could do that to a whole coven,” Nix murmured, reaching for Dick as he moved back toward the bed. “Even you hunters aren’t _that _good.”

“Any ideas?” Dick asked, pulling his shirt off again and settling on the bed once more. Nix’s hands were on him, then, tugging, coaxing him nearer.

“Only one, and it’s nothing good.” Nix admitted.

Dick nodded. “Demon?”

“Yeah,” Nix croaked, throat bobbing. “Demon.”

* * *

It was a little over a day later that Carwood (hunter) found himself standing on the front stoop of the house belonging to one Babe Heffron (human), accompanied by George Luz (shifter), waiting to seek an audience with Gene “The Doc” Roe (witch). It was already a very surreal day, and he had a feeling it was about to become more surreal.

Carwood only had to wait a moment after he knocked before the door was pulled open and he was greeted with a tense smile by the redheaded kid he remembered seeing in the street outside the bar a couple days before. The kid gave him a pointed once over before turning to Luz and saying “You sure this guy is cool?”

Luz shrugged. “Pretty sure.”

“Hey,” Carwood said, casting a reproachful look at his friend.

“Well, I mean…you _are _a hunter, Lip.” Luz muttered. Heffron frowned and moved forward another few inches to block the doorway. Luz rolled his eyes at the redhead’s actions. “But if it makes you feel better, Babe, he’s been staying with me since he got here and I’m still unscathed.”

Carwood huffed at his friend’s lousy attempts at smoothing over the situation and raised his hands in a show of peace. “Look, I didn’t come here to cause anybody any trouble. Like I said when we met the other day, I came here hoping to find George. But, uh… something’s come up, like George said on the phone yesterday, and I’d really appreciate getting to speak with The Doc.”

From within the house, they heard a beleaguered sigh and then the Doc called “Just let ‘em in, Edward.”

Heffron rolled his eyes but stepped aside and let Carwood and Luz into the house. A moment later, the redhead escorted them from the kitchen into the homey living room. “Make yourselves at home,” Heffron directed, motioning toward a couple chairs before he seated himself on the couch next to Roe who was still pale but looked much healthier (and no less terrifying) in dark jeans and a deep red t-shirt that looked a little long on him. His thin, but obviously very capable hands wrapped around a coffee mug that the man had perched on a knee.

“So,” he started, in his slow drawl, “Edward said you wanted to talk. What can I do for you?”

Carwood shivered involuntarily. He supposed he’d been in the presence of powerful individuals before, but none that gave off the raw, but obviously restrained power like this guy did. Even Ron hadn’t felt like this. Speaking of…. “I have a demon problem. I was hoping you might be willing to help.”

Roe quirked a dark brow. “This the same demon I helped with before?”

Carwood gave a slight nod. “Yeah. The same one.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“The…demon. Is, uh… stalking me. I think.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was told last time. I gave Harry the ward you all asked for. It kept the demon off yo’ land, didn’t it?”

“It did, yeah. And thanks for that again, really. It worked great. Perfect, actually. But, uh… I’m not there. And I don’t know when I’m going to be back there, but I think the demon is still looking for me.”

“Harry said that you had a price on yo’ head and that this demon took the contract. That right?”

“I think so. But…well…it’s complicated.”

Roe continued to look at him, in the same calm, placid way that he had been, and Carwood got the distinct feeling, suddenly, that the witch knew exactly how it was complicated. He tapped his fingers on the side of the coffee mug. “So what do you need?”

Carwood sighed, shoulders slumping. “I don’t want the demon to be able to find me. He uh… I think he called me the other day.”

“Well, technology ain’t exactly my specialty, but if I were you, I’d start by gettin’ a new phone.”

Carwood huffed a short laugh, despite himself. “Yeah, I’m on my way there after I leave here.”

“Good.” Roe considered him for another moment before he set his coffee aside and leaned forward in his seat. “There are ways that you can…make yourself hard to find. I could help with that.”

“Yeah,” Carwood said, nodding. “What sorts of ways?”

“Well,” the Doc drawled, “surest bet is a warding tattoo. But there are other ways.”

Carwood grimaced. “Any of those ways a little less…permanent?”

The Doc shrugged. “Sure. I could make you a pendant. It should keep you hidden. But I’d need some information from you befo’ I could do that.”

“Alright,” Carwood conceded. “Like what?”

The man’s dark, bottomless eyes seemed to look into Carwood’s soul. “Like the demon’s name.”

“His name.” Carwood snorted. “I’m sure it was a lie.”

The Doc shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. Don’t matter much. If the demon answers to it, it’ll have some effect.”

“He called himself ‘Ron Speirs.’” Carwood said, forcing his shoulders to relax, even as the name conjured so many complicated memories. Emotions swelled behind Carwood’s ribs. 

“Alright.” The Doc nodded and his fingers went to work again, tapping along the side of the mug, as he seemed to contemplate. Heffron had turned to face the witch, eyes fixed on the side of his face, though Roe didn’t seem to notice. “Now we need to try to figure out what kinda demon it is.”

Carwood frowned. “There’s more than one kind?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“And it…matters?”

“Yep.”

“Alright. What do you need to know?”

“Did you and the demon spend any time in close proximity?”

Carwood fought the blush that he felt at the tips of his ears. “Yes.”

“Did it ever try to make a bargain with you? Or get ya to make a wish?”

Carwood frowned. “No. Not that I recall.”

“Did it come in contact with you?”

Carwood nodded. “Yes.”

“Did it hurt you?”

“Physically?”

Roe cocked his head, eyes narrowing for a second before relaxing. “Yes.”

Carwood swallowed thickly. “No.”

“Alright.” Roe nodded to himself for a second. “You’re here now, and it ain’t. How’d that happen?”

“My friend. He, uh… exorcised him. It. He exorcised the demon.”

“What happened?”

“What do you mean?”

“To the body? What happened to the body when the demon was exorcised?”

Now it was Carwood’s turn to look confused. He squinted at the Doc, head cocked, and said “What body? There was only…dust.”

Roe sat back, his dark eyes shuttering so quickly that Carwood almost missed it.

“Is that…? Did you get what you needed?”

Roe nodded sharply. “I did.”

“And? Can you help me?” Carwood hated sounding desperate, hating asking for help like this, but he _was _desperate, or at least, he felt like it.

“I can.” The Doc’s thin fingers began tapping on the side of the coffee mug again, and his eyes were distant, already pre-occupied. “I’ll need a day or so. I can drop it off when I’m done. Where can I find you?”

Carwood cast a glance at his friend and Luz nodded, saying “He’ll be at my place.”

“Alright.” The Doc nodded, standing. Heffron stood next to him, still gazing at the witch, his mouth twisting into a slight frown.

“Thank you. Again. Really.” Carwood said, holding his hand out.

Roe gazed down at it for a moment before he took it into his own slimmer hand and shook. Carwood shuddered at the contact and his shoulders slumped, the tension draining right out of him. “Of course,” Roe said, eyes meeting Carwood’s once more. And Carwood realized, in that moment, that The Doc knew every single thing that Carwood hadn’t said.

* * *

The door had barely closed behind Luz and Lipton when Edward whirled on him, hands on his slim hips, and demanded “Seriously, Gene, what the hell _is it _with you and demons?!”

* * *

They were on their way to buy the new phone when the old one rang. Seeing Dick’s number, Carwood’s heart jumped and he answered quickly, already worried that something had happened. “Dick, are you alright?” He asked.

His friend’s voice was strange on the other end of the line and he answered slowly, saying “Yeah…I’m fine. I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

“Sure,” Carwood nodded. “Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I know you’re in Philadelphia,” Dick said, blunt as ever. “Harry told me.”

“Shit,” Carwood muttered, under his breath. Still loud enough for Dick to hear him, though, apparently.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dick asked. “I would’ve come with you.”

Carwood tipped his head back and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off an on-coming headache, or maybe the guilt. “I know,” he said. “I know you would’ve, Dick. But, uh… I had to do this on my own. And I did. And I’m okay.” He swallowed thickly. “Are you still with Nix?”

“Yeah. But I can be there within a couple hours if you need me.”

“No,” Carwood said. “No. I’m good. I’m with Luz right now. We, uh…we talked. We’re okay.”

“That’s…good.” Dick said. “Real good. I’m happy for you, Lip. Are you planning on staying there for a while, then?”

“Uh… for a few days at least, I think.”

“Good. Yeah. That’s good.”

Carwood frowned, sensing something was up. Dick was usually more eloquent than that. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Dick sighed, as if steeling himself to deliver a blow. “It’s the Chicago coven, Lip.”

Carwood’s hand tightened on the phone. “What about them?”

“They’re dead, Lip.” Dick said. “All of them.”

Carwood’s breath left him in a wheeze and his vision tunneled in an instant. “What?” He breathed.

“Yeah.” Dick said. And he didn’t have to say anything more than that. Because he knew. They both did.

Ron was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, everyone, comments are love and keep me motivated! Please let me know what you think! Also, feel free to come say hi on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
